


The Nut Tree

by confusedriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: idk - Freeform, they meet at a tree fun, this is my first im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedriverdale/pseuds/confusedriverdale
Summary: The Nut Tree a place where you bury your sorrows in in the grass as sun hits you and dries up your tears. For Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones the tree did just that.





	1. Struggles

The Nut Tree. A place where your mind empties and you rethink all of the possible decisions and outcomes that the world keeps throwing your way. For Betty that place does exactly that. The Nut Tree in the far end of New York’s Central Park is and will always be known as a safe place for her. The sounds of conversations around her and the busy street sounds filling her mind to replace the horrible stress and anxiety that is close to taking over her entire body.

The tree has always been a safe place for Betty even when she was a child. Even though her mother was very “protective” over Betty and saying that “ sneaking out is bad for our reputation, Elizabeth” she still would sneak out to the tree almost every night to escape her mother’s mental chokehold on her life. She never thought the tree would be such a big part of her life but now, she doesn't think she would’ve been here without it. With her mother’s constant need for control over her life (since Polly’s departure due to her mother's controlling) that tree will always be her safe place.

Central Park is a place of tourist and New Yorkers. The one quiet place, the one place people can think, is that Nut Tree. Most people visit the carousel or the magnificent fountains right in the middle of the park. For Jughead Jones the nut tree is his quiet place. It’s his place to escape his worries if his past will come back and take redemption on him. The Nut Tree was his place and he always believed that, until one day.

Jughead was walking to his spot by the tree after an unexpected and frantic call from his father, who he hasn't spoken to in a long time. The last time he had a conversation with his father he was left feeling heartbroken and couldn't decide what he was going to do next with his now broken life. He sat down on his usual spot, the south side of the tree. He was thinking about the call he just had with his father when suddenly he heard crying. Usually he wouldn't be intrigued and just brush it off but today he could somehow feel the feeling this person had and he could empathize. He was looking around and couldn’t see anyone sitting on the benches. When he turned around to the other side of the tree he went still. A woman. A woman with golden locks and a bright red face that were sitting in between her knees trying to hide the fact that she was crying. He didn't know if he should say anything but his mouth decide to move before he could even process what was going. “Are you okay?”.


	2. Chapter 2

“I am not doing this again mom” Betty was getting tired of the games her mother is playing. Her mother had called on a somewhat good day she was having. When she had called her she didn’t know who was calling. She had blocked out all possible ways for her mother to contact her. But when she got a call from the front desk that someone was waiting on a call she never would’ve expected that it was her mother. It was probably the worst mistake of her life, besides the one day at pop’s.

“Elisabeth Cooper you will do as told” Alice scolded.

“YOU DON’T OWN ME” Betty practically yelled into the phone. 

The call went silent for a couple seconds and betty could think of how angry her mother was at her and she couldn't care less. She heard a loud shattering noise and she could imagine her mother throwing a vase. She was thinking to just end the call but then Alice came on the phone and said,

“We are not done with this conversation. I need to calm down and talking to you just isn't helping it. Stop being a disappointment Elisabeth and GROW UP!” She shouted.  
Betty grimaced at the scream through the phone and at that moment she just wanted her favorite spot in Central Park to just drown out all the thoughts. So she hung up the phone.

\----------------------------  
Betty wouldn't consider herself an athletic person, but she got to the tree in approximately 8 minutes from living 15 minutes away. She needed the comfort of her place. She usually doesn't cry. When she feels tears well up with the stress of life and her selfish mother, she focuses on the outside world. The people running with their dogs. The business men and women on there way to a meeting some late some on time. She pays attention to their attitudes, their actions and their company. By the time she's almost somewhat profiled all the people in Central Park she's calmer and the tears that were once welling up are gone.

But not today.

When she got to the park she tried to focus on the people around her but she just heard her mother's voice over and over again. You are a disappointment Elisabeth and will be nothing else but that. Thinking of it just made her eyes well up and she tried to block it out but it didn't work.

She moved to the other side of the tree where no busy people would walk and wander. She tucked her head in between her knees. As a reflex, she didn't even know she was doing, she went to go wipe her eyes and she saw blood on her palms.

This is why she doesn't call or talk to her mother.

She doesn't know how long she was crying for but she heard on the other side of the tree over the roaring city someone getting up. Of course. I'm gonna be known as the girl who cries by the tree. What she didn't expect was a middle aged man with striking blue eyes to ask her if she was okay.

She was staring at him for a real good amount of time.

Speak Betty he's gonna think your a creep.

“Uh…… i don't even know”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the mistakes i edit my own work  
> lots of dialogue  
> hope you enjoy ;)

Jughead

“Wow” he thought.

“She has the most beautiful eyes”

“The sun is really perfecting her golden locks”

Jughead doesn't know why he was thinking these thoughts, but he couldn't just ignore these facts. She really was pretty. Maybe even gorgeous. 

“Are you okay” he asked unaware of why he is asking this random woman that when in fact he is not.

“Um……. I don't even know” the pretty woman asked.

He didn't even know what kind of answer that was but it made him chuckle.  
That small chuckle made her get a confused look on her face. He immediately felt bad.

“ i didn't mean to laugh at you but i am not having such a great day either and those words are just exactly how i feel”.

A small smile appeared and he realized i made her look even more beautiful.

“Gonna be honest I’m not okay but you usually don't tell that to strangers, you know”. 

“Well i've had a horrible day from just one phone call so i guess we could connect on some level”

“Tha'ts funny my day has gone sour because of just one call too” she laughed.

Betty 

“Wow he has really beautiful eyes” she thought.

“I really wanna brush that curl off his forehead”.

“I hope he dosen't think i'm crazy”.

“Well that's funny” he joked. His blue eyes sparkling in the light.

“Yeah” she said. 

She didn't know what to do now that they've established the main things. But she didn't want him to think she was crazy. For some reason she feel like she could talk to him.

“I’m not crazy” he had kind of a startled look on his face. 

“ i nev-”.

“Well i just wanted to say that because you found me slash heard me crying at my favorite tree in the park in the middle of the day”.

“This is your favorite tree in Central Park?” he asked

“Yeah i've been coming here since i was a little girl”.

“Ever since i've moved here its my favorite place” he said the word with a big smile on his face.

She smiled in return.

“My name is Jughead”. She was confused. “Nickname. Real name is worse”.

“Betty Cooper”

“Maybe i will see you around the big city sometime”.

“Maybe” she said smiling.

“Oh and Betty, i never thought you were crazy. I get people have bad days. I had one today but thanks for erasing my mind for a couple minutes”.

He was right she did forgot about the horrors of Alice Cooper.

“Your welcome.”


End file.
